Yang Lalu
by audiaditha
Summary: "Baiklah kalau itu mau mu , tapi ingat.. jangan pernah menengok ke belakang lagi .."
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu , tapi ingat.. jangan pernah menengok ke belakang lagi .."

**Yang lalu**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Pair : Sakura Haruno – Sasuke Uchiha**

" **Wah ternyata anak anda laki-laki . Selamat ya " ujar si Dokter sembari memberi hasil USG ku.**

" **oia menurut perkiraan , sekitar 1 minggu lagi Anda akan melahirkan.. jaga kesehatan Anda ya " lanjut nya.**

**Aku hanya tersenyum hambar.. sakit sekali rasanya mendengar hasil usg ini, yang berarti nantinya aku akan melahirkan seorang anak yang kembali mengingatkan aku dengan si brengsek uchiha itu. Aku pun permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.**

" **Haaahh.. hari panas sekali lebih baik aku duduk ditaman itu dulu ah" pikir ku . tak lupa untuk berjaga- jaga kalau aku haus , aku pun membeli minuman di sebrang taman. Kemudian aku duduk di pojok taman , tepatnya dibawah pohon rindang... **

**Tiba-tiba...**

**Tessss...**

**Air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir , dan tak tahu kenapa air mata ini ingin jatuh dari tadi sejak di klinik..**

**Flashback on..**

" **sudahlah sakura ! ayo ikut aku ke Suna , nanti kita akan ke rumah bibi tsunade untuk menggugurkan nya ! " ujar sasuke sambil mencengkram tanganku.**

" **kau sudah gila ya sasuke? Ini anakmu ! kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku tak mau bertambah dosa , melalkukan " nya" saja sudah dosa, apalagi menggugurkan nya" bentakku**

" **aku masih kuliah sakura! Aku tak ingin masa depanku hancur! Kau tau kan aku ingin sekali menjadi penerus uchiha corp ? kau sih enak sudah kerja ! dan satu lagi ! aku tak pernah suka dengan anak kecil !" geram sasuke**

" **aku tak bisaaaaa" jerit ku tertahan **

" **baiklah, sekali aku bilang tidak tetap tidak ! kalau kau mau bayi itu , urus saja sendiri , jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi ! " tegas sasuke**

""**Baiklah kalau itu mau mu , tapi ingat.. jangan pernah menengok ke belakang lagi .." lirihku.**

**Dan... bnar..dia pun pergi..**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yang lalu**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Family**

**Pair : Sakura Haruno – Sasuke Uchiha**

Flashback off

aku pun menyudahi lamunan ku, aku menyadari, itu hanya membuatku tidak mampu menatap masa depan atau bahasa gaulnya " move on " .

Aku pun bergegas keluar taman dan segera menyetop taksi.

30 menit kemudian..

" tadaimaaa.."  
" jidaaaat..." teriak ino, sepupuku ..  
"ada apa sih pig ? " tanyaku heran  
"aku diterima kerja sebagai sekretaris ,sama sepertimu ! " girang nya.  
"benarkah? Dimana?" tanyaku antusias  
"uchiha corp" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

deg , aku merasa jantungku seakan mau copot dr cangkangnya , hati ku kembali sakit lagi.. Aku memang tak memberi tahu siapa yg membuat ku seperti ini kepada ino. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin ia mengetahuinya  
"si..siapa? Untuk siapa kau bekerja? Eh , maksudku, kau menjadi sekretaris siapa? Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyaku tergugup  
"uchiha sasuke, dia direktur baru, awalnya uchiha itachi yg menjadi dirut disana, tp malah ia mendirikan perusahaan sendiri" jelas ino padaku.  
"oia saku, aku takut..ya kau tau kan, biasanya bos baru itu arogan dan galak, ya bisa dikatakan galak juga..bagaimana ya? Atau ku tolak saja?" tanya nya  
"tidak, kau harus menghadapinya " jawabku  
"oia ino, sebentar lagi aku melahirkan, bisakah kau tidak kemana-mana dulu?" pintaku.  
"siap saku, lg pula aku bulan depan baru mulai bekerja"  
"thx pig "

aku pun bergegas kekamarku, oh Kami-sama, apa sebenarnya rencana Mu?  
Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur..

3jam kemudian..  
"ah pig ! Tolong aku ! Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan ! " jeritku seraya mengusap- usap perutku  
"pig? Tolong aku.." pintaku pada ino  
"ya ampun, air ketubanmu pecah sakura, tunggu ya, aku tlp ambulans dulu"  
oh Kami-sama , jadi ini rasanya melahirkan..tolong kuatkan lah aku..  
15menit kemudian, kami tiba di Konoha Hospital , aku pun segera dimasukkan ke ruang tindakan,sementara ino mengurus administrasinya.

Di ruang tindakan..  
"ayo ,nyonya haruno.. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian buanglah, dan jangan mengejan ya..lakukan berulang-ulang" jelas si dokter berambut merah ak.a dokter sasori. Aku pun mengikuti instruksinya..

20 menit kemudian..  
"oeeek..oeek"  
"selamat, bayi anda laki-laki , sesuai USG ya? Tapi tanggalnya meleset,hehe" ujar nya sambil nyengir  
aku segera menggendongnya..bayi suci yg berlumuran darah, rambut tipis nya yg raven , matanya yg onxy, dan ya..semua itu mengingatkan aku kembali kepada si uchiha itu..  
"hey ! Aku sudah susah payah melahirkanmu! Awas saja kalau sifatmu meniru ayahmu! " bisik ku ke telinga anakku.  
"baiklah, bayinya saya bersihkan dulu ya" ujar dokter sasori sembari mengambil alih anak ku.

TBC


End file.
